


Cops and Cowboys

by Kay Holmes (kayalexholmes)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayalexholmes/pseuds/Kay%20Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN PROGRESS. Inspired by an AU made by the lovely allthecolorsindisguise.tumblr.com. Amy, Dean, Sam and Jessica go to a Halloween party in costume. College!Sam. FLUFF. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Cowboys

"Oi! Winchester!" Dean looked up from his laptop and froze.  
Amelia Pond stood at the foot of the stairs, her brilliant red done up in a little police cap, and her short black skirt covering less than half her thighs. She was the epitome of British cop, and Dean loved it. With a grin, he got up from behind the table and swept her into his arms.  
"Beautiful, sweetheart," he said, kissing her bright red lips. "You look friggin' awesome."  
Amy grinned, and ran her hand down his arm. "Well, so do you, cowboy."  
Dean was suddenly embarrassed as he looked down at his own Halloween costume. "I do not! I can't believe you talked me into wearing this."  
"Hey! I'm wearing this for you!'  
Dean was dressed full-on cowboy. His loose-fitting jeans were covered by brown chaps, and the fringe of his suede jacket swished with his step. He reached over to the mantle and grabbed his cowboy hat, flipping it onto his head with a cocky smirk. "Alright, _fine_. "  
Another swift kiss, and Amy hooked her arm into his. "We make a fine pair, pardner." she smirked, and he chuckled.  
"You bet, sweetheart."  
A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of Sam and Jessica's little house just outside of Stanford. The happy college couple almost ran out of the house nearly the moment Amy and Dean pulled up, Jessica giggling and pulling Sam along by the hand.  
Dean couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched his brother. He'd never seen Sam this happy before Jessica, and he never smiled nearly as much without her. God, he just wished his baby brother smiled this much when he was a kid. With a sad sigh, Dean turned over the ignition and unlocked the doors, putting on his game face. No one but Amy saw him rub his chin with his hand, a telltale sign of his emotions. She put a hand on his leg comfortingly and leaned in so no one could hear. "Hey... it's okay." Dean let out a huge, shuddering sigh and smiled. Sometimes with Amy, that was all it took. He pecked her on the cheek just in time for Sam and Jess to climb in. "Hey guys!" They said in unison. Amy and Jess hugged awkwardly over Amy's seat as Sam took in Dean's costume. "Nice costume, man." he scoffed humorously. "Oh yeah? And what the hell are you supposed to be?" Sam looked down at his costume-- teal nurse's scrubs. " _I'm_ a nurse. It matches Jess's, she's a doctor." "... _you're_ the nurse and _she's_ the doctor? Dude." "Shut up." "I think it's nice." Jess interjected. "It shows that we're breaking down the walls of gender roles and accepting things for they way that they're changing." "Yeah, whatever, giggles." Sam looked offended at Dean's nickname for Jess, but Jess just smiled. "Hey! That's what you get for letting your brother date a law student." "You're just jealous cause Amy's last boyfriend was a nurse." Sam smirked. "Shut _up_ , Sam!" Dean yelled, almost causing the car to crash. Amy, Jessica, and Sam were in tears of laughter. "Alright, alright, but just so that we get to the party in one piece." For the rest of the car ride, Jess and Amy caught up, they boys interjecting when they felt that details had been missed. Jess talked about her school, Amy talked about her new goal of becoming an astronomer. "An astronomer?" "Yeah, I don't know why but ever since I was seven years old, I've loved the stars. Infinite possibilities." Dean grinned. "You're so cute when you're all starry-eyed. Pun intended." "Shut up." They got to the party no more than six minutes late, but Dean never liked to be on time. Especially in an outfit like this. Car off, couples arm in arm, costumes meticulously fixed in place, the two pairs joined the party.

It was loud. Ridiculously loud. Amy, of course, dragged Dean in the middle of the dance floor immediately, much to his distress. Sam and Jess, though, quickly and desperately searched for some solitude.  
"Nice outfit, Winchester!" some guy yelled across the room at Dean. Dean just smirked and leaned in to kiss Amy.  
"Well, _she_ likes it, jerk!" he yelled back in the direction from whence the voice came. "How do people even know who I am here, it's Sam's campus! I've been here like once!"  
"You've got a memorable face."  
"Good memorable or 'I hope I never see that face again' memorable?"  
"Good memorable. 'I wish I could look at his face all the time' memorable."  
Dean grinned and kissed her forehead. "No one notices my face when I'm next to you, sweetheart."  
Amy laughed. "And on how many girls have you tried that line?"  
Dean just looked at his shoes.  
\--  
"Oh, come on, Sam! Take a shot!" Brady shoved a shot glass full of tequila towards Sam.  
Sam chuckled nervously and looked across at Jess. She smiled wildly, and downed a shot of her own. "Come on, babe." she leaned across the table and brushed her lips with his. Without moving away, she whispered, "take a shot."  
Sam sighed. "Fine! But just one!" he lifted the glass and downed it, puckering his lips. "Uh... huh. Yeah. Great." he shook his head, trying to clear the buzz of the alcohol.  
Jess and Brady laughed as he reacted to the sour taste. "Worth it, right?" Brady yelled over the music.  
"Sure, man."  
Jess giggled and sidled up next to him. "Good job, babe."  
Sam chuckled.  
"So, Jess here tells me that you two have something special planned after graduation!" Brady leaned in, totally interested. "Is it..." he glanced around, as if he were about to share the biggest secret he had. The in a low whisper, "sex??"  
Jess almost guffawed, and Sam shifted in his seat. "No!!"  
"Oh come _on_ , you two! Haven't you even done it yet."  
"I... we... of course we've 'done it!'"  
Jess was still laughing, tears running down her face. "Sam's a bit shy," she smiled. "But no. Sam and I are going up to the mountains to spend a week in my parent's lodge." She rubbed Sam's back. "My parents are letting me have it for the week as a graduation present."  
"Oh ho! So, in other words, sex!"  
This time, even Sam laughed. "No!... Quality time! ... Or something."  
\--  
Two in the morning. Jess and Sam unfolded themselves from the backseat of the Impala, and started up the drive.   
"Hey, Dean! Amy!" Jess called back suddenly. "You two wanna stay for some coffee or something?"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah! I've got plenty, and I was going to make some anyway. Come on!"  
Without waiting for an answer, Sam unlocked the door and the two went in the house.  
"Well come on then, stupid face!" Amy playfully nudged Dean out of the car. "Lets go!"  
Sighing, Dean put the car in park and Amy practically dragged him up the driveway.  
\--  
"Here you go!" Jess put a steaming cup of coffee down in front of Dean, then turned to make one for Amy. "Sam'll be down in a sec, he's just gone to change clothes."  
"No problem, sweetheart."  
"So anyway, Amy! If you go into astronomy, where are you gonna go?"  
Dean got up, leaving the girls to their banter, and walked upstairs to Sam's room.  
"Sam?" He tapped the door.  
"It's open."  
Sam stood at his dresser, in sock feet and sweatpants, pulling a t-shirt over his head.  
"So." Sam said haltingly, interrupting the somewhat entirely awkward silence. "Have a good time?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. Fine."  
"Dude." Sam ran his hands through his hair and sat on his bed. "What's up?"  
"I don't know, man. I just... it's Halloween! I'm not supposed to be partying on Halloween! There's... there's people dying! And spirits killing! And I... if anyone dies tonight, I'm gonna feel totally friggin responsible."  
He started pacing around the room, annoyed.  
Sam sighed. "Dude. First off, if anyone dies tonight-- not your fault. Secondly, how do you know anyone's gonna die, Dean? And finally: you cannot put this much pressure on yourself all the time. You deserve the night off! I mean, god, you've got a _great_ girlfriend. Do you spend time with her besides on hunts? Hell, do you even _bring_ her on hunts? You have to take the time to not be Mr. Hero all the time, man."  
Dean sighed and rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel sort of guilty."  
"Well, don't. Let yourself enjoy _one night_ without any pressures, or immediate threat of death. Why don't you and Amy stay with us tonight? You can drive back in the morning. Get some rest."  
Sam slapped Dean on the back reassuringly, and then left the room.  
Dean just sighed.


End file.
